The Naughty girl and The Student council president
by rinlenlover02
Summary: kisah Rin Kagami si anak nakal dan Seorang ketua osis! Suatu hari, Rin sedang mengerjain seorang guru. Siapa sangka, Yg Rin kerjain itu seorang guru killer! Karna itu Rin jadi dihukum. Bila dihukum, Rin harus diawasi oleh Osis. Aduh bagaimana tuh? Apakah Rin kabur? Atau sebalik bila yg menjaga itu si ketua osis? Apakah kisah meraka cinta akan dimulai? READ IT! MULti chapter!


**The Naughty girl and The Student council president **

**Heyyy semua kiiro kembali dengan fict baru! Tak apa kan? "Vocaloid : past to the future" di break dulu karna Kiiro agak kehabisan ide… Kiiro hanya menulis ide yg ada dikepala kiiro aja tapi tenang, fict chapter Kiiro tak akan discontinue…. Mungkin # ditendang #**

**Haruna : wow! Kii – chan, yakin mau bikin fic lagi? Enggak capek tuh? Yg lain aja kan belum selesai..**

**Kiiro : yg enggak apa – apa. Biasanya kan ju – AH!HUUWWEEEE! Kenapa aku dipanggil "kii" lagi? Nanti jadi kikkikikikiki kayak mbak Kunti! # nangis dramatis dipojokan #**

**The Ky & Aiko ( yg tiba – tiba nongol # di bakar # ) : #sweatdrop# ' perasaan Kiiro itu memang mirip kuntilanak apalagi ketawanya '**

**Haruna : gomen Kii – chan kalau itu membuat tersinggung # berkata pakai muka polos dan riang tanpa rasa bersalah # saa minna – san! Mari kita mulai cerita! Kali ini Rin x Len lagi loh! Kyaaaa! # Terteriak gaje ala fansgiling #**

**All oc & Aiko : # sweatdrop #**

**Kiiro : # masih nangis dramatis di pojokan #**

**. **

**Summary : kisah Rin Kagami si anak nakal dan Seorang ketua osis! Suatu hari, Rin sedang mengerjain seorang guru. Siapa sangka, Yg Rin kerjain itu seorang guru killer! Karna itu Rin jadi dihukum. Bila dihukum, Rin harus diawasi oleh Osis. Aduh bagaimana tuh? Apakah Rin kabur? Atau sebalik bila yg menjaga itu si ketua osis? Apakah kisah meraka cinta akan dimulai? READ IT! MULti chapter!**

**Rated : belum diketahui tapi mungkin " T"**

**Genre : humor, romance ( maybe ), Friendship, school life XD**

**Warning : Gaje, alur keccepatan, abal, OOC (maybe), Typo (maybe) Dll**

**Disclaimer: Kiiro tak mempunyai Vocaloid dan benda 'itu' (soalnya nanti ada muncul). Kalau punya, Kiiro bakal buat Rin dan Len ciuman 100000000000X dalam sehari # Dilindes #**

**.**

**Happy reading! ;D**

**Normal Pov**

Hari yg cerah dipagi hari, dimana pohon sakura bermekaran dimana – mana , bunga berjatuh tertiup angin membuat pemandangan indah. Hari ini dimana sekolah – sekolah mengadakan upacara penerimaan murid baru. Yah.. meskipun tak semua kau tau, ada juga yg berbeda.

Para murid yg baru lulus meneruskan sekolahnya ke sekolah yg lebih tinggi dan akan digantikan oleh murid baru. Mari kita intip salah satu sekolah, Vocaloid High school. Kayaknya, upacara berjalan lancar, semua murid sudah berkum-

"KYAA! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Err… mungkin tidak semua.. sepertinya ada yg terlambat mengikuti upacara itu. Dihari pertamanya masuk eh malah terlambat. Siapa ya orang itu? Mari kita perhatikan #plakk#

Hmm.. sepertinya dia perempuan, rambutnya Honeyblonde diikat high ponytall dengan pita putih besar jadi rambutnya hanya sampai dibawah pundak. Penampilan nya sepertinya tomboy.. seragam sekolahnya saja tidak terlalu rapi kancing blazernya saja tidak dipasang. Hmm kira siapa ya? Hmm ..ah ya namanya Kagami Rin !

**Rin pov**

Hai disini Kagami Rin sedang terlambat mengikuti upacara Penerimaan murid baru yg berlangsung TAK TAU KAPAN KARNA AKU LUPA BAWA JAM! Ini semua karna tadi pagi! Jam weker sialan yg salah memberi informasi (?) mau tau ceritanya? Dengan 'senang' hati kuceritakan

**Flashback (lah, belum apa udah main pakai flashback ya? Ah bodo amat yg penting maju (?) # dilempar # )**

KRINGG ! KRINGG ! SYALALA LALA (?) smile you don't cry ~~ (?) kwek kwek tokek tokek (?)

Ah jam weker berbunyi gaje aneh bergambar sule dan andre (0_0?) membangun ku dari dunia mimpi. Kalian mau tau mimpiku? Yah aku bertemu seseorang yg mirip dengan ku hmm sepertinya dia lelaki dia tersenyum padaku dan megulurkan tangannya padaku tapi, saat aku mau menerima uluran tangannya. Dan banzai! Aku terbangun oleh jam weker bunyi gaje aneh bergambar sule dan andreku ini. Eh jangan berpandang rendah barang ini, gini gini ini limited edision loh!

Pendek? Memang buat apa panjang – panjang, yg ada aku kesiangan dan dihukum oleh guru killer 7 hehe. Kulihat jamku masih menunjuk pukul 6 pagi ah santai, tapi kok tumben sepagi ini ya? Biasanya aku bangun jam setengah 7.. ah bodo amat

Dengan segera aku pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi pastinya. Karna aku bangun pagi, jadi aku sedikit bersantai ~~

Setelah mandi, aku memakai seragam ku dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Saat aku menuju ke meja makan, kulihat papa dan mamaku memandangku aneh kayak aku itu setan yg seharus nya tak ada disini… kenapa ya?

"pah, mah kok memandangku begitu? Ada yg aneh ya? " ujar ku langsung to the point. Oh ya nama papa dan mamaku itu Rinto dan Lenka marga tentu saja kagami juga.

"hmm.. Rin, tak apa kamu terlalu santai begitu? Kamu tidak lihat jam?" ujar papa

"hm? Kan paling – paling baru jam 7, sedangkan upacara dimulai jam 8 jadi aku santai ~~ " ujarku

Papa dan mama saling berpandangan sebelum menatapku aneh lagi….

"Rin, Kamu lihat jam dimana?" ujar mama menaikan satu alisnya

"Jam? Jam weker kamarku lah"

"Rin… Apa kamu lupa bahwa **jam weker dikamarmu itu sedang rusak dan sekarang sudah jam 8 !** " ujar papa dan mama bersamaan dengan menekankan beberapa kata. Tunggu…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 8?

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA! Aku terlambat! Dasar jam weker gaje aneh bergambar sule dan andre! Kalau aku pulang kubunuh kau! Dengan roadrollerku!"

Yap, itu semua menyebabkanku teriak – teriak gaje. Kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri, jika mau sih # plakk #

Kumakan sarapan ku dengan cepat bahkan tidak habis , segera ku ambil tasku didalam kamar, lupa memasang jam tentunya (?), dan tidak membetulkan seregam ku. Persetan dengan itu, aku harus pergi!

Dengan kecepatan in human aku keluar rumah, sampai - sampai papa dan mamaku saja tidak sadar dan hanya , melongo plus cengo

**END of Flashback**

Dan itulah yg terjadi, gaje bukan? Oh dan aku lupa menjelas kan tentang diriku ya? Hmm.. mari perjales.. eh salah ya? Perjelas maksud nya hehe

Aku Kagami Rin, dan aku yakin ciri – ciri sudah dijelaskan bukan? Yah penampilanku sering ganti – ganti kok dan enggak ikat high ponytall terus kalau ponytall nya dilepas rambutku panjangnya sepunggung loh.. tapi sebenarnya aku tomboy loh! Aku kurang suka sikap keperempuanan dan selalu menjadi pengacau dikelas. Aku juga jutek dan pemarah

Oh! Dan aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku ini juga termasuk anak nakal loh. Begini, sering mengacau dikelas, mengerjai guru, tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, termasuk anak di bawah rata - rata. Dan kalian tau? Naik kelas dan lulus sekolah pun pakai keajaiban dan keberuntungan. Syukurlah selama ini aku belum pernah tinggal kelas. Dan hebat nya lagi sekolah yg selalu ku masuki yg tidak memilih pintarnya atau tidak dalam memilih kelas, Kelas ku selalu menjadi yg terribut, bermasalah, terabaikan, terkucil kan

Guru – guru saja eneg mengajar dikelas ku. Itulah hebatnya kalau ada diriku hohoho~~`

Teman? Heh, tentu saja aku punya. Malah karna sifatku itulah aku punya banyak teman. Aku akrab pada murid sekolah dan para guru meskipun aku dikenal mereka sebagai anak yg tidak beres, mereka malah mengenal ku lebih dekat. Dan sering menyapaku bahkan kepsek

Tapi tentu saja aku punya sahabat, salah satunya Mikuaahhhh hatsusu kedelai eh? ahahahahaha! Namanya aneh? Memang itu bukan namanya tapi aku suka mengejek begitu hehehe. Oke aku ganti deh. Kasian juga Miku (aahhhh) nya. Reader, jangan lirik – lirik begitu dong.

Namanya Hatsune Miku, cewek rambut Teal panjang minta dibunuh! Aku sering ngeliat rambutnya Miku itu sering nyangkut dimana – mana sangking cetar membahananya! Kayak rambut Author eh salah Kii – chan yg sering nyangkut juga ( Kiiro : # menangis dramatis di pojokan # ) untung saja rambutnya diikat twintall

Lalu ada Nakajima Gumi, Cewek rambut Hijau lumut yg kayak dibatu – batu itu loh sering liat enggak? Dia itu bisa dibilang nerd sering pakai kacamata padahal matanya enggak minus sama sekali. Katanya sih biar lebih berwibawa. Suka baca buku. Seakan dunianya hanya milik mereka, selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka bahkan dimanapun. Ya ampun…

Nah cukup penjelasku ini, kembali kemasalah ku sekarang. Kini, aku sudah sampai didepan sekolah baru. Tapi sialnya gerbangnya sudah ditutup! Aduh.. gimana ini..

"Mas berkumis ala jawa! Bisa enggak bukain gerbangnya? Aku hanya terlambat sepuluh menit nih. Boleh masuk ya?" Tanya ku dengan enggak sopannya pada mas penjaga berkumis ala jawa. Err.. kumis sebenarnya aneh.. hanya mirip sedikit dengan kumis orang jawa di Indonesia. Tapi ini dijepang kok bisa ya?

"Aduh neng, enggak bisa ini, ketua Osis melarang orang datang terlambat masuk bisa gerbang sudah ditutup!" ujar sang mas penjaga berkumis ala jawa

"Aduh pliss deh mas! Aku ini murid baru! lagipula Dimana – mana ini peraturan itu udah main steam! Dan juga persetan dengan ketua osis yg terlalu ketat itu, siapa sih ketua osisnya?" Teriak ku kesal

"Itu bukan masalah sekarang Neng! Pokok neng enggak boleh masuk!"

"Enggak! Aku kan murid baru! Aku mau masuk!"

"Enggak boleh neng! Kalau ada orang mengizinkan baru!"

"Masuk!"

"Enggak!"

"Masuk!"

"enggak!"

"aku mau Masuk mas berkumis ala jawa item jelek setinggi akhirat!"

"Enggak neng! Enggak boleh! Neng… err.. neng cantik sih.. enggak bisa diolok.. pokoknya enggak boleh masuk!"

"Pokoknya harus!"

"Enggak! Enggak boleh!"

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia masuk lagipula dia murid dia hendak mengikuti upacara penerimaan, biarkan saja"

Ucapan seseorang membuat peperangan (?) antar Mas kumis jawa dan si murid baru yaitu aku terhenti dan menoleh kearah sang suara. dia cowo berambut honeyblonde diikat high ponytall pendek, mata biru azure dan pakai kacamata. Dia kan…

"Ah ketua Osis, anda serius mengizin dia masuk? Kan itu melanggar peraturan yg anda buat?"ujar mas kumis jawa sambil membuka gerbang. Eh tadi dia bilang ketua osis nya?...

"Oh jadi dia yg bikin peraturan mainsterm kayak gitu? Hm.. jadi dia juga si ketua osis itu? Cih! Menyebalkan!" Cetus ku. Menunjukan ketidak sukaanku padanya

"Hem… Jadi kau tidak suka dengan peraturan ya.. ah dari pada kau mengomel begitu, lebih baik cepat kau pergi ke aula sekolah ini, upacara diadakan disana" ujarnya datar

"Oh ya ya ya Tuan sok berwibawa, tapi bagaimana aku kesana sedangkan aku baru disini?"ujar ku membalas dengan sama datarnya

"Ah karna itu kebetulan, aku memberi pidato pada upacara itu, jadi aku juga perjalanan kesana. Kau ikut aku " ujarnya langsung main pergi. Cih! Dia betul betul menyebal!

Segera aku ikut orang yg ngakunya sang ketua osis sok keren. Dia berjalan dengan diam, aku juga. Ish! Aku tak suka suasana ini!

"Murid – murid disini sudah sepi ya?" ujarku hamper mirip gumaman tapi asal

Orang itu menoleh padaku sejenak sebelum berkata "murid – murid sudah ada di aula… sayang aku datang agak terlambat karna tugas yg harus keselesai kan.. kalau tak ada aku, apa yg terjadi padamu ya?" Yap, perkataan itu membuat ku jidat ku menampakan perempatan jalan dengan manis

"HEH! Jangan membanggakan diri ya! Cuma ketua osis saja bangga! Lagipula namamu itu siapa? Kelas berapa?" Teriakku kesal

"Sepertinya itu tak penting….. ah, seperti kita sudah sampai. Cepat cari tempat duduk. 3 acara sudah lewat… Sebentar lagi waktunya aku pidato" ujarnya dan bergumam dibagian akhir tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya

"CIh! Apa peduliku?!"Cibirku. aku tinggalkan dia , dan segera aku pergi mencari tempat duduk yg masih kosong. Tak tau terima kasih? Biar aja! Amit – amit aku berterima kasih kepadanya

Sesudah dapat tempat duduk, aku hanya mendengar ocehan – ocehan orang – orang dan berusaha menunggu sampai upacara selesai. Malas sekali aku ikut ini. Kalau tau tadi aku bolos saja!

Dan setelah upacara selesai yg terasa seperti seabad itu. Sekolah langsung mengadakan pemilihan kelas, yg lagi – lagi tida sesuai kepintaran dan tidak. Yes! Dengan begini, kesempatan sekelas dengan Miku dan Gumi bisa tercapai!

Saat aku mau melihat papan pengumuman, tiba – tiba aku menginjak sesuatu yg aneh dan

Duakk!

Dan benda yg kuinjak itu langsung jatuh. Hemm apa yg kuinjak ya? Kulihat kaki. Kok aku menginjak ijo – ijo teal kayak rambut? Hmm.. apa itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Oh…. Aku tau…. ITU RAMBUT MIKU!

Kulihat sang punya rambut, dia terjatuh tersungkur dengan enggak elitnya. O….

"MIkuah daun bawang goreng?" ujarku asal dan mengekek. Kulihat Rambut Miku langsung cagat alias berdiri. Matanya yg senada dengan rambutnya itu melihat diriku ini ku

"Rin…" ujar Miku pakai nada err.. aku tak tau apa namanya…

"Apa?" jawabku sok polos

Dia langsung berdiri . tapi baru aja berdiri dia langsung jatuh lagi karna ternyata Rambutnya masih nyangkut disepatuku. Dan lagi – lagi mukanya yg cantik itu harus mencium lantai. Kasian…

Tapi dia berdiri lagi dan langsung menatapku dengan deathglare manis (?) nya sambil berkata "Panggilan macam apa itu? Dan kenapa kau menginjak rambut ku?" ujarnya

"Kalau soal Rambut, itu hal yg biasa. Aku nggak sengaja. Kalau panggilan yg selalu kuberikan padamu. Kau itu enak diejek. Jadi peace ya Miku ~~ " ujarku santai sambil mengeluar tangan jariku berbentuk "V" gitu

Miku tetap mengeluarkan dark auranya. Sambil berkata dan hendak melakukan sesuatu

"RiN! SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTIKAN ME-"

"Ayolah Miku, kalau kamu tenang. Karna masalah itu dan melihat papan pengumuman kelas kita, aku belikan 1 Kg Negi deh!" Ujar ku memakai cara ampuh

"Oh benarkah? Oke!" ujar Miku Riang dan Pergi menuju papan mengumuman yg sangat berdesakan karna penuh dengan murid disana

aku hanya terdiam di tempat ku berdiri. Ampun… polos bener deh si Miku itu. Tapi biar itu enak untuk dimamfaatkan ~~ kalian berkata aku Licik? Ya memang, salahkan Miku yg terlalu polos!

"hey Rin, kamu habis memamfaatkan kepolosan Miku lagi ya?" Ujar seseorang ajaib nan merdu. Aku menoleh dan mendapat Gumi dengan buku ditangannya. Aneh sih, padahal dia bisa aja memasukan nya didalam tas. Kenapa dia keluarkan ya?

"Oh hey juga Gumi, Ya seperti biasa. Dan kenapa kau tidak memasukan bukumu di tas mu?" Tanyaku. Kulihat wajah Gumi agak memerah. Hoho ada apa ini?

"….. ini rahasia kita ya Rin…. Sebenarnya ini agar terlihat berwibawa dihadapan…. Err… Gumiya – senpai… Kau tau kan aku prnah cerita dengan kalau aku suka dengan nya.." ujar nya masih blushing.

Aku hanya tersenyum licik. Yah Gumi memang suka dengan Gumiya – senpai. Dia juga bersekolah disini. Dia baahkan pernah bilang alasan dia bersekolah disini karna ada Gumiya – senpainya loh! (Kiiro: geez.. asik bener.. hey ini kejadian sama kayak Kiiro loh!)

"Oh aku mengerti Gum! Ehehe"

"HEY Rin dan Gumi! Kita satu kelas Loh!" ujar Miku yg tiba – tiba muncul ditengah Kami. Sontak aku dan Gumi cengo tingkap tuna. Kenapa bukan kakap? Udah mainsterm!

"Gile lu Miku! Muncul tiba – tiba gitu aja! Gimana caranya?!" Teriakku sedangkan Gumi hanya mengangguk menyetujuku. Yaah Demi Jeruk dan wortel yg menjadi makanan kebanggaan, Miku itu udah kayak manusia gaib! Sering muncul tiba – tiba!

"Hehehe itu kekuatan rahasia super negi Miku~~ Hey seperti yg kubilang tadi kita sekelas. Ayo kita ke kelas! Jangan cengo gitu ah!" ujar Miku sambil menarik aku dan Gumi yg masih cengo

**Skip time!**

Sekarang sudah pulang. Seluruh waktu sekolah tadi gunakan untuk perkenalan jadi pulangnya cepat. Tapi sialnya besok sudah mulai pelajaran! Aih! Coba istirahat kek dulu kayak waktu smp dulu. sekerang memang beda…

Aku berjalan melewati taman, Dulu, aku selalu bermain disini. Karna dulunya, disini ada sebuah ayunan tua. Karatan dan rapuh. Tapi menyenang kan bila dimainkan seakan – akan kita terjaga disana. Sayangnya ayunan itu sudah diganti dengan ayunan baru. Karna itu aku jadi jarang main disini lagi

Ohya dulu, yg mau memainkan ayunan itu hanya aku dan 'dia'. Bahkan Miku dan Gumi tak mau memainkan itu karna menurut cerita, ayunan itu angker. Tapi tidak menurutku karna setiap aku memainkan aku malah merasa sebaliknya. 'dia' juga merasa begitu.

Kalian Tanya siapa ' dia'? hemm.. sebenarnya aku agak lupa. Karna waktu main aku dan 'dia' berbeda… aku pernah sekali bertemu dengan tapi hanya sebertar hanya sekedar mengatakan "hay " saja sih dan wajah tidak kelihatan jelas hanya senyuman nya saja

Ah kok malah membicarakan masa lalu sih. Oke bek tu de setori! Eh salah! Aku kurang pintar bahasa inggis jadi tolong dimengerti. Oke kembali ke laptop…. Eh! Salah lagi! Kembali ke cerita

Saat aku iseng melihat kearah taman, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk ayunan baru. Tunggu, kok orang yg kelihatan nya anak sma main ayunan ya? Dan kok aku kenal orangnya. Oh! JANGAN – JANGAN DIA…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ORANG YG MASA KECIL KURANG BAHAGIA JADI STERSS!

Gubbrak!

Kiiro, Aiko, Oc, reader : YG BENAR SAJA! # teriak di telinga Rin #

Iya – iya! Maaf! Dan jangan teriak ditelingaku dong! Budek ini! Dan santai aja lagi!

Aku melihat lagi kearah orang itu, lagi – lagi wajah nya tidak terlihat karna terlindung, tapi sepertinya dia memakai seragam yg sama sepertiku hanya saja untuk laki – laki…. Siapa dia ya?

Ah bodo amat! Lebih baik aku pulang!

**Unnown Pov**

Aku melihat gadis itu menengok kearah taman. Ah~` dia pasti merindukan saat ayunan tua itu masih ada. Sejak ayunan itu tak ada dia jarang kesini lagi. Tiba – tiba dia melihat karah ku. Dia terkejut. Apa dia…

.

.

.

.

Err.. sepertinya tidak, soalnya aku melihat orang – orang yg entah muncul dari mana meneriaki nya tepat ditelinganya. Jadi simpulannya dia salah menebak. Terlihat dia minta maaf pada orang – orang itu, setelah orang – orang itu menghilang entah kemana… tunggu, orang – orang itu betul – betul kemana ya? Muncul tiba – tiba, hilang tiba – tiba. Heran… apalagi yg mencolok itu perempuan rambut hitam pekat sepunggung lebih panjang poni sedagu tapi dijepit. Mata sipit pupilnya merah jangan – jangan dia ( Kiiro : itu ciri – ciri... )… ah abaikan saja yg itu

Setelah itu gadis itu menoleh kearahku lagi sepertinya dia terlihat risih saat wajah memang sedang terlindung jadi dia tak bisa melihat wajahku. Sepertinya dia penasaran.. tapi langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi. dasar dari dulu dia memang selalu mem ' bodoh amat' kan masalah. Seperti tadi…

Aku penasaran, dengan adanya dia disekolahku, apa yg terjadi besok ya? Kuharap dia tak merepotkanku karna sikap yg seperti itu..

**End Chapter 1**

**Hoho fic ini multichapter! Hahaha # ketawa gaje, nari – nari gaje # dan kelihatan nya chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan summary ya? Sepertinya itu chapter nanti. Ini masih prolog. Oh ya, Kiiro akan mengupdate fic ini agak cepat karna kiiro suka fic ini. Jadi kiiro semangat melanjut kan**** hahaha tentusaja dengan review! OH ada yg mau usul nama mas kumis jawa? Karna dia juga ikut peran penting disini~~ Oke sampai disini dulu**

**Please Review and make it Favorite, terima flame juga haha! Jangan lupa follow ya~~ dan usul cerita juga boleh ya! Sampai jumpa dichapter ****2 fic ini!**** XD**

**Rinlenlover02 **


End file.
